


and i'm always always on

by transfinn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: finn deserves love & support just a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfinn/pseuds/transfinn
Summary: Finn stands at the end of Poe's bed, blanket wrapped around himself and dragging a little bit on the floor.





	and i'm always always on

**Author's Note:**

> don't know things about star wars but i do know that i love finn and poe
> 
> title from [always on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92w0ZxEqdHQ)

“Poe.”

Poe cracks his eyelids open. They refuse to move any more than that. “Hey buddy.”

Finn stands at the end of Poe's bed, blanket wrapped around himself and dragging a little bit on the floor. His face is in shadow, but Poe can already tell that he's in distress.

“Poe.” Finn repeats, and something in his voice breaks.

Poe's eyes are fully open and he's sitting up in seconds. “What's up?”

“I'm tired.” Finn doesn't elaborate.

Poe realizes Finn's waiting for some kind of instruction, or comfort, or maybe both. “Why don't you come sit next to me, buddy?” He's not sure what to do or say beyond that.

Finn takes hesitant steps to the side of Poe's bed, blanket being drawn tighter around his shoulders. He sits next to Poe hesitantly, body slightly turned away.

“Are you okay with being touched right now?” Poe is gentle with his words, knowing how Finn feels different on different days. Sometimes even the presence of other unmasked beings can be overwhelming.

Finn nods.

Poe wraps his arms around Finn and finds that he's shaking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Poe asks.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Finn's voice is quiet. “You were dreaming.”

“I'm always dreaming.” Poe presses gentle, chapped lips to Finn's cheek. “You came to me.”

“I couldn't sleep.” Finn's voice is breaking again, like hes holding back sobs. 

Poe's reassurance is immediate. “You don't have to talk about it, buddy. We can just sit.”

Finn finally leans into Poe and his touch.

When Finn starts crying, Poe just reaches up and wipes away the tears. There's not much else he can do, really. Nothing he can say. He has no idea what Finn has experienced, what he's crying about.

He can hold Finn, though. That's always within his ability, that's always enough.


End file.
